Fluid systems generating heat loads in an aircraft are typically cooled by heat exchangers and conventional cooling systems. Examples of such fluid systems include hydraulic oil, lubricating oil, air-cooled electronics, air-cooled engine components, engine bay atmospheric air, and the like. In a typical design, each fluid system which requires cooling is provided with a dedicated cooling air duct and blower, which can create significant weight and energy penalties for the aircraft. In other designs, multiple fluid systems are collectively cooled using staged or series ejectors. However, this configuration reduces the driving pressure differential in later stage ejectors and incurs a weight penalty for the aircraft due to increased ducting requirements.